Neon Genesis Revalations
by vgegamer24
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. One day I wondered"If its Neon GENESIS Evangelion, there has to be a Revalations, like in the Bible." So I wrote this. Sorry, but its up to me for EVERYTHING on this story. Please have patience while reading, for it will get be


Neon Revelations Evangelion  
  
Revelations 23:1  
  
"The Beginning of the End / Final Impact"  
  
I stood there, staring my father blankly in the face. His face was cold, uncaring, his usual  
compassion for me gone. The dining room door behind him opened, revealing my mother. She  
looked around, seeing that I hadn't finished vacuuming the house.  
  
"Your stuff is in the way." I said to her, before turning around and walking down the hall,  
resulting in a yell from her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." I said, stepping into the bathroom, and began to strip down. I  
stepped into the warm water, and sat there, the water beating my face down. Un-knowingly, I  
pulled my knees to my chin, held them, and began to rock, back and forth. Why am I subjected to  
such torture?! I do what I'm supposed to...I'm a good Christian, shouldn't I be given my dues? I  
deserve more respect than this! And why do they always want more from me? I began to yell at  
myself, seeing what I told myself every night, to get to sleep: your worthless. No one wants you,  
or ever will. And you'll never have what you want.  
  
The door knocked, and I instantly leapt up, before my mom yelled "Honey, someone  
wants to talk to you, hurry and get out!"  
  
I got dressed, and walked outside, to find two larger men, in black suits. I looked at them,  
but almost shrunk back, before asking, "Yes...?"  
  
The first one held out a paper to me, before saying "You, Jake Matthew Mays, of Fresno,  
California, of the United States of America, are required to come with us as orders of your  
country and the United Nations. Your father and mother will see you in one week, at your home  
in Tokyo.   
  
That was the last time I saw my mother or father.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood out among the humongous statues of a time long past, for 2000 years. My skirt  
flailed in the wind, the waves of pure red washing my feet. My red hair blew back, before I  
looked up at the beautiful, beautiful stars. My teacher had told me the reason day and night were  
gone was because of something called "Third Impact" caused by a "Second God", which was  
supposedly that big Purple thing floating high in space. Suddenly, another chunk of the statue of  
some girl fell into the LCL.  
  
"Miss Kaori, we are going to be late if we stay here at the Holy Lands any longer! We  
need to get to your concert!" my butler, Michael, said.  
  
As I stepped into the jet black limo, I had a uneasy feeling as if one of the Statues was  
gonna come out of the water...or that the "Second God" would fall or something... "Nah...not  
possible." I reassured myself, before dozing off on the way to the concert.  
  
I walked offstage, and as I looked through the crowd, I noticed there was almost double  
the security. Suddenly, the doors in front of me closed, and I was grabbed, and pulled into a side  
room, where a blonde lady sat in back of a desk.  
  
"So this is the famous Kaori, hmm? Seems that this will be harder than we thought..."  
she said, trailing off.  
  
"Umm...ma'am, I have a concert in Tokyo 5 in less than twelve hours...I hope this won't  
take long."  
  
"It won't, but, I assure you, that will be your last concert. You are now property of the  
United Nations, and, more importantly, NERV, a operative company of Japan's secret military  
service. Come."  
  
I was escorted into another limo, shorter than my own, and the drive seemed to take  
hours, all of which, I was quiet during. Not intentionally though, but I was...well, intimidated by  
the huge guys in black suits. I wasn't sure if I was meant to ask questions or not, but I am sure I  
was scared more than I ever had been in my life. Almost suddenly, I was launched forward, and  
caught by one of the suits. I stepped out of the car, a huge building in front of me. It was dark,  
and had a aura the same.  
  
Incidentally, the stadium was right next door, and I was escorted into the stadium, and  
did the show. At the end, I had to announce that was my last concert. I was then quickly escorted  
to the building next door, where it all started.  
  
It was unusually clean inside, the air seemed crisper, hallways cleaner, and everything  
was in order. I was pushed into a room, and, looking around, two nurses walked towards me, and  
stripped me before I could react. They were gone just as quick, and misters came on, but, instead  
of cool, white mist, this was hotter, orange mist. I coughed a bit, the mist making my mouth  
scratchy, when a door opened in front of me. I walked into the room, to find I was in a fully  
white medical center. Inside was a white table Two men in lab coats grabbed me, and forced me  
onto the table, and I felt a sharp pain behind my left ear. It began to get very dark, and soon  
enough, I was out.  
  
I awoke. The dream I had was weird...before I began to talk to my bodyguard, I noticed  
the ceiling was different than before. I looked around, and I was definitely not on my bus. I rose,  
and noticed a boy sitting in a chair, staring at me. No, not me...my legs. But, alas, he was  
thinking, not fantasizing. He realized that I awoke, and immediately said...  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...err..."she leaned up, looking at me. Her red hair was  
beautiful...her face was too...but her eyes had a scared look. But then, I noticed: she was nude. I  
turned away quickly, covering my eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, please forgive  
me..." I uncovered my eyes a bit to see she had covered herself, and cautiously I asked "May I  
stop covering my eyes?" she confirmed, and I took another look. She was PERFECT. Nothing  
out of place....it seemed like she was almost a angel.   
  
"And you are...?" she asked.  
  
"I'm, uh....Jake Mays." He noticed her English wasn't that good. The accents in her eyes  
showed she was definitely Japanese.  
  
"Jake, hmm...well, nice to meet you. Why am I here?"  
  
"Oh, well...they told me I was here under-  
  
"The united nations, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
I stood from the chair. "I'll let you get dressed..." I walked towards my bed, and closed  
off the curtain.  
  
She suddenly began to talk to me, and we talked through her curtain, almost as if we'd  
known each other for years. She was nice... "Like her..." he said under his breath. The curtain  
finally opened to reveal a still very beautiful girl in plain clothes, looking him in the eyes.  
  
I didn't say anything, but again, looked her over. As I said before, she was PER-FECT.  
She smiled, almost blushed, and said "Guess you're the first guy other than my dad to see me  
half-naked."  
  
This kind of stopped my heartbeat for a moment. I finally broke his fear, and said "Sorry  
about that...I didn't-  
  
"Know. I know, it was just a joke." her tone changed to a very cocky tone, before she  
said "Most men here in Japan would do anything to see what you saw. Guess your lucky." She  
looked down after she said that.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"The said that would be my last concert..."  
  
"Concert? What, are you a singer, or something?"  
  
She froze, before suddenly bursting out laughing. "I'm one of the biggest pop stars in  
Japan! Oh, this is rich...I can't believe..."  
  
"Well, I'm from America, how was I supposed to know?" I said.  
  
"Well, I guess all of you guys are weird." she said, while winking.  
  
Our talk continued into the night, nothing of any importance being discussed, just, had G-  
RATED fun. 


End file.
